Happy Birthday Tony
by kpmarvel37
Summary: It is Tony's birthday, and he's getting a special gift from Steve. DISCLAMER #1 I do not own these characters... unfortunately. DISCLAMER #2 If you do not like slash activities then by all means, go right past this. Pls don't give me hate for something you dislike.


Anthony Stark, son of Howard Stark and heir to Stark industries walked down a dark corridor in his New York City castle known as "Stark Tower". The blue light of his arc reactor core is the only thing keeping him from bumping into everything.

"JARVIS, where are those damn lights I asked you to turn on," Tony shouted angrily as he counted the paces to his living room.

As he entered the room he was blinded with both fluorescent and a wave of sound from invaders in his abode.  
"SURPRISE!"

Tony, on the defense, raised his hand to shoot at the sound and realized he didn't have his suit on. As he lowered his arm embarrassedly his eyes adjusted to see his teammates in the Avengers in various "hiding places." In the center of them all is Steve Rodgers, WW2 veteran, but doesn't look over 27, wearing khakis and a form fitting powder blue v-neck - Tony's favorite- and a party hat. Surrounding him was Natasha & Clint, who haven't been the same after a one night stand, Bruce, Thor, Fury, Phil, and finally his right hand woman who he once was in a monogamous relationship, Pepper.

"What are all these people doing in my house JARVIS!"

~Well sir, I presumed you would forget that today is your birthday, and you did tell me to answer to Mr. Rogers, who put this gathering into place~ said JARVIS.

"Come on Tony, lighten up! I set this up for you, you've been in that lab too much! It's time to relax," said Steve handing Stark one of his crystal drinking glasses from the bar.

" it's hard to party hardy when there aren't a few hundred strangers in my house like my last birthday," Tony recalls.

"true but its easier to clean up!" Pepper retorts.

"Okay, you have a point, lets drink," Tony says as he downs his first.

As the night progresses, they all unwind with every sip of alcohol. Tony, after ingesting more than his fair share begins flirting with Bruce. What is even more surprising is that Bruce returns these fervently as though he has been waiting. Someone has also been waiting for Tony's attention. Steve, the thrower of the party has been watching for Tony an hour or two now. Because he is shy, Steve continues to wait, and wait, and of course watch. As he does this he becomes more upset by the minute. But he does continue to wait until the festivities are over because he knows that Tony will be his.

While talking to Bruce, Tony hears the clatter of Clint falling to the floor and knows that it's time to end the party. "Alright everyone, it's been great, but I don't want Clint here to throw up on my floor- more work for Jarvis," says Stark. Everyone begins to file out Bruce is second to last, trying to stretch his time with his science bro. Steve, however, having waited long enough, shooed Banner from the vicinity.

"Thaaaank you sooo much Steevie-boy!" Tony slurs, finally able to free his mannered tongue.

"I thought they would never leave!" Steve replies haughtily.

"Why is that? You looked like you were having a greeeeaaat time!"

"Here is why," Steve crosses the room and plants a hungry kiss on Tony, cutting off his next question.

Tony pulls away first, looking at the super soldier with astonishment. " Cap, I didn't know this was how you felt"

The blonde looked at him, then feeling almost ashamed at himself he looked at his feet. "Well I put this whole thing on for you and you ignored me for that not so jolly green giant... And I guess I was jealous" he blushes "I thought you felt the same, so I tried it out."

"Stop being such a capsicle! It was a party! I can't talk to the same person the whole time! And of course I find you.. Well.. Extremely ravishing in that shirt, as well as anything else. What I'm trying to say is- what I really mean is- oh god damn it come here now"

Steve obeyed quickly and met Tony's lips halfway, they locked in embrace as they grew closer together, but it was to no avail, nothing could be close enough where they were right now. They would need to move to a location better equipped for their needs. Steve grabbed at Tony's ass as they made their way to Stark's large bedroom.

The door shut in time for Steve to put Tony's body up against it, their mouths still locked together, but getting more reckless. It was cavernous, and the darkness of the room was overwhelming, but the two did not seem to notice or care.

Steve pulled away, breathing heavily, setting Tony down and grabbed his bulging pants "do you have anything for this particular situation?"

Tony swallowed, and bit his lip, "of course" he purred moving his hands towards the blonde's. One hand caressing, the other unzipped his pants and he slowly pulled them down, trying not to get too carried away yet. As he touched it, still with a layer of clothing, Steve took a sharp breath. The last layer was finally gone. Wide-eyed, the genius beheld what the super-serum really caused. Tony slid his warm mouth slowly over the tip of Steve's large member. He took in more of the shaft, not sure he could get all of it.

Another sharp intake of breath came from Rogers, unable to take this slow pace, he wanted Tony and he wanted him Now. Steve laced his fingers in Tony's hair and pulling him, closed the distance. Stark opened his eyes in surprise, then tried his best to relax his throat as he continued to take in the soldier. He pulled Steve out of his mouth, and bringing it close, slowly licked the tip. The blonde shuddered as he let out a little moan.

"T-Tony.."

The brunette smirked then wrapped his lips around Steve's member and let him all the way. He began to constrict and relax his throat, invoking more sounds from Steve. In a short while, the soldier was bucking his hips, throat fucking his other. His hands still tangled in Tony's hair, trying not to yank it. The brunette, kneeling there, taking in quite a length, feeling the shaft slide along his lips and tongue.

"Tony I can't hold this much longer," Steve gasped. A few thrusts later a hot liquid shot down Tony's throat, almost burning as he swallowed. The brunette relinquished the length and looked up at the soldier with lidded eyes.

"You look a little tired Cap, maybe you need a shower." Stark cooed.

"Only if you'll come with me," replied the super soldier.

The genius raised his eyebrows as he raises himself from the floor. Taking the blonde's hand, he led him to the bathroom off to the right.

The lights came on and as their eyes adjusted Tony turned the water on then shed his black 3/4 sleeve shirt. As he reached for his buckle, Steve's hands beat him to it and began working on his lower half.

In no time at all they were both naked and in the enclosure of the shower. Steve had returned to his shyness, blushing as he saw the water running in rivulets down Tony. Getting lost in his features, the blonde watched the water move from his head down his neck to his reactor and continued southward. He noticed that Stark was looking him up and down as well, saying nothing.

Then he placed his hand on the captain's chest, looking down and asked "why didn't you tell me sooner Cap.."

"I didn't know what you'd say, I thought, if you knew you would only push me away," Rogers replied quietly.

"I could never," Stark said as he reached up and kissed Steve. He pulled away, and once again had lidded eyes.

Through the steam he looked at Steve for less than a second then went back in. This time the contact felt white hot. And they both wanted more. Hands began to wander, traveling downward as the water did, trailing their bodies. Tony's sliding behind Steve, finding themselves on his ass and giving it a squeeze. The blonde jumps in surprise, giving the genius a smirk. Unable to resist those lips any longer, Stark met them with his own. As things between them started to heat up, the water began to cool. They clung to each other, trying to stay warm without having to detach themselves until Steve really was becoming a capsicle. He grabbed Tony's legs and wrapped them around his hips as he carried the genius to the bed. Once there, the blonde leaned forward, the brunette finding the edge of the bed with his backside. They paused for a moment, looking at each other in the dim, icy light of the arc reactor.

Steve's blue eyes an even deeper hue, only seen for a second before he closed them asking, "are you sure you won't regret this in the morning? "

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life Cap," Tony replied, lying back on the bed, pulling the super-soldier with him.

Steve grasps Tony's member in one hand as he opens the drawer with the other, foraging in the dark for a lubricant. He fumbles and knocks things around, getting frustrated at his inability to find what he is after. There is movement to his right and his hand becomes empty as the brunette moves over to give light. The blonde blushes, but it is barely noticeable. Giving up, and with Stark's full attention, Rogers slid a finger in his mouth slowly, not breaking contact. The genius' attention piques, as does his length. He takes it in his own hand, watching the super-soldier slip his finger in his mouth. Steve removes his finger and skims Tony's bottom lip with it. Willingly parting his lips, two of Steve's digits move in. Sucking, and running his tongue over the fingers, Tony moans lightly as Steve takes his member again, stroking it. Taking advantage of his open mouth, the blonde turned the brunette over and moved his fingers to his entrance.

"Are you ready?"

"Steve, I've been waiting since we got in here. P-please just do it," Stark whimpers still under Steve's touch.

He slowly entered one wet finger, feeling the genius squirm and clench around him. He continues to move as his other hand comes around the brunette, stroking him. Stretching and preparing Tony, Steve adds another finger and begins to go deeper, separating his fingers at times and getting moans from his other.

"Stop teasing me Cap! I-" Rogers hits the spot, "unh, I can't take this much teasing," Stark manages to say.

"But watching you like this is so... out of character, " Rogers replied with a forceful intrusion. " And I love it."

One side of his mouth turns up in a smirk as he takes his digits out, only to line his length up to the opened entrance. Holding Tony's hips in his large hands, he slowly pushes himself inside, careful not to hurt his other. Stark lets out a strained moan, feeling himself expand further around Steve. It hurt like a bitch, being on elbows and knees taking in super soldier until well passed his predetermined limit.

When he was all the way in, he let his hands wander, waiting for Tony to adjust to him. He slid his hands up Stark's back, and around his sides to his chest. Stopping momentarily when he was over the arc reactor, watching his hands block out the light briefly, before continuing down, brushing a hand over his length.

"Would you mind helping me out, Cap? " Tony gasped.

His question was answered when the blonde's thumb slid over the slit. He found precum and continued the trail down his shaft, then wrapped his large hand around it and moved slowly along it. His other hand went back to Tony's hips As he started this he slowly pulled his own member out of his lover. As his tip neared the exit he pushed back inside as gently as the first time.

Tony moaned as he felt the external and internal pleasure known as Steve Rogers. The rhythms found their way into sync, both moved as one unit, and Stark was riding the wave into ecstasy.

" nnh, RIGHT THERE STEVE. Keep hitting that spot."

And he did, one hand pulling Stark's hips into his, to hit that spot every time. The other, working on the length it grasps, tightening and loosening his grip as he pumps.

"I-I don't know if I can last much longer, you did a number on me before that shower Tony"

"If you keep moving the way you do I won't keep together either Cap"

Steve focuses mostly on Tony's length, quickening pace and tightening his grip, giving perfect amount of pressure. He continues to push and pull himself inside him as well, making sure to cause short gasps everytime he hits the genius' sweet spot. It becomes too much for either to bear, and at the first sign of Tony giving way, Steve thrusts one final time and stays there as they both release. Tony's arms and legs tremble as he finishes, and then they give out beneath him. Steve pulls the rest of the way out careful not to harm the probably bruised ass that is Tony's, and collapses. They both lay there panting for a moment, until the brunette turns over to face his blonde.

The blue light cascades over the soldier's face.

" I love you, Cap"

Even in the blue light he sees Steve blush.

"I love you too Tony, happy birthday"


End file.
